PHOTOSHOOT
by HOMIN Fanfic Festival
Summary: Sexy Brothership. Itulah tema photoshoot yang mereka berikan kepada kami. Brothership, huh! Entah kenapa,tiba-tiba Yunho-hyung membuang muka dariku. Ada apa dengan Yunho-hyung? HOMIN Fanfiction for FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL ! Brought to you by : Mrs. Deer aka Nae-Chan. Warn : YAOI! NC! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG -UKNOW- YUNHO !


"PHOTOSHOOT"

Brougt to you by Mrs. Deer

Pair : HO to the MIN! HOMIN!

Rate : M

Warn : Yaoi! Fluff collab ama Mesum!

.

.

Kami adalah duo idol grup. Grup yang dijadwalkan akan merilis album jepang ke-7 tanggal 5 nanti. Bahkan jauh sebelum album dirilis dan promosi album dimulai, kami berdua sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam hal.  
Salah satunya adalah photoshoot.  
"Changmin-san, mendekatlah pada Yunho-san. Yap! like that"  
cklik. cklik. cklik.  
"Oke. Ya, pandangan yang sangat bagus Yunho-san! sangat seksi"  
cklik. cklik. cklik. cklik. cklik.  
Hal-hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baru bagi kami.  
Sexy Brothership. Itulah tema photoshoot yang mereka berikan pada kami.  
Tema itu juga yang mereka berikan pada kami pada photoshoot hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, saat kami berdua bergaya seolah 'brother' yang berlibur keluar negeri berduaan, bermain dan saling bertatap mata di pantai yang indah, berjalan dengan saling berangkulan dimalam hari dan bahkan menghabiskan waktu santai bersama di ranjang kamar hotel.

.

.

Brothership, huh?!

.

.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

Huh, lelah sekali. Jadwal kita memang sedang padat-padatnya. Jadwalku bahkan lebih padat dari jadwal Yunho hyung. Padahal aku baru sampai di jepang tadi malam, dan photoshoot yang dimulai dari jam 7 pagi ini masih belum kelar-kelar juga.  
Photographer-san terus memberi arahan-arahan padaku dan Yunho hyung.  
_'Ayo Changmin!. Kalau kau ingin photoshoot ini cepat selesai, kau harus bisa melakukan arahan-arahan dari photographer-san dengan baik!'_  
"Look here!. Bisakah kalian saling memberikan pandangan seduktif?. Ya seperti itu, bagus!"  
cklik. cklik. cklik. cklik. cklik.  
"Oh, that's good!. Kalian berdua memang yang terbaik!"  
cklik. cklik. cklik. cklik. cklik. cklik. cklik.  
Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Yunho hyung membuang muka padaku.  
"Yunho hyung….?!"  
Ada apa dengan Yunho hyung?! Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal?!  
"Ada apa Yunho-san? Something wrong?" Tanya photographer-san yang ikut bingung dan heran dengan tingkah Yunho-hyung.  
"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Tolong dilanjutkan" Jawab Yunho hyung.  
"Oke. Yunho-san, letakkan tangan kirimu di bahu Changmin-san. That's it!"  
cklik. cklik. cklik. cklik. cklik. cklik.  
Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari sikap Yunho hyung. Apakah Hyung marah padaku?  
Apakah karena tadi malam?  
Semalam karena tidak bisa tidur aku terus menendang-nendang selimut yang kami berdua pakai bersama. Apakah itu alasan dia marah?  
"Changmin-san, look here please"  
Atau… bisa juga karena saat photoshoot sebelumnya aku terus memotong pembicaraan Yunho hyung dengan model wanita itu?  
"Oh? Changmin-san?"  
Atau...  
Atau karena tadi pagi aku meneriakinya saat Hyung terlalu lama di kamar mandi?  
Iya, sepertinya itu alasannya.  
"Changmin-san?"  
Atau..  
Atau... mungkin juga karena...  
"Baiklah, mari kita istirahat sebentar" kata photographer-san kemudian.  
Oh pabo!, Changmin, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!  
"Maaf. Maafkan aku" ujarku dengan nada yang penuh rasa bersalah.  
Aku membungkuk kepada photographer-san dan staf-staf sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.  
Kemudian aku mendengar Yunho hyung berbisik "Changmin-ah..."  
Dan tiba-tiba saja dia menarikku menuju ruang ganti.

.

.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

**Dressing Room  
-TOHOSHINKI-  
**  
"Yunho hyung, apakah Hyung marah padaku? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan...?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang merah dan berkaca-kaca.  
"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Changmin-ah?!" Tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi kesal, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan untuk mereka berdua.  
Melihat itu Changmin menjadi tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.  
"Hiks… Hyung... T^T. Hyung pasti benar-benar marah padaku kan? Hyung bahkan membuang muka saat photoshoot barusan. Hiks... Yunho hyung, maafkan aku... T^T"  
"Tck, aigoo… Changdolla…"  
Yunho segera menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya. Dan saat itu juga Changmin merasakannya, merasakan sesuatu milik Hyungnya yang keras menempel pada pahanya.  
"Yu.. Yunho hyung?!"  
Yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Changmin. "Hmmm?"  
"Y… you are.. You are _hard_…" Bisik Changmin pelan, seolah-olah mereka tidak hanya berdua di ruangan itu.  
Yunho tersenyum karena ulah Changmin-nya dan Changmin bisa merasakan senyuman Yunho dilehernya.  
"Ya. Dan semua ini karena ulahmu Changdolla"  
Lalu Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih melingkar di pinggang Changmin, Yunho mengusap pipi Changmin yang basah karena air mata menggunakan tangan kanannya.  
"Kau benar-benar terlihat manis dan menggoda hari ini Baby~" Bisik Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar sangat seksi ditelinga Changmin.  
Mendengar suara seksi ditambah tatapan penuh cinta Yunho padanya membuat pipi Changmin merona merah dan terpampanglah senyuman mismatched eyes Changmin yang sangat cantik dihadapan Yunho.  
"Hyung~ "

Tanpa ragu, Yunho langsung meraup bibir sexy Changmin dan memagutnya dengan liar. Lipgloss rasa apel yang tadi dipasangkan ke bibir Changmin sebelum pemotretan membuat Yunho semakin gila meraup bibir yang hampir setiap hari ia cium ini.

Kedua tangan Yunho menangkup kedua pipi lembut Changmin dengan kuat. Tak mempedulikan make-up tipis yang terpasang, karena bagaimanapun, kulit asli Changmin tetap terasa lembut meskipun ada make-up yang menutupinya.

Lidah Yunho langsung menjulur menyusuri setiap kontur bibir manis Changmin, sebelum ia meminta ijin untuk menelusup masuk ke rongga hangat kekasihnya itu.

Changmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mendesah nikmat saat Yunho menggesekkan bagian tubuhnya yang sudah hard itu ke miliknya. Membuat bibirnya terbuka mendesahkan nama Yunho, yang langsung dibungkam oleh lidah Yunho yang menjelajah liar ke dalam mulut Changmin.

Tangan Yunho semakin kencang menangkup pipi Changmin. Sementara Changmin tak sanggup lagi untuk tak menjambak rambut Yunho demi menahan segala nikmat yang kini menjelajahi tubuhnya hanya karena ciuman intens yang diberikan leadernya itu. Tak ia pedulikan lagi kalau nanti mereka akan dimarahi make-up stylist mereka karena mengacaukan hasil kerja mereka berjam-jam tadi. Yang ia tahu, ciuman Yunho ini sangat memabukkannya. Membuatnya menggila dengan nafsu. Memaksanya untuk terus mendesahkan nama Yunho setiap kali namja itu menggoda langit-langit mulutnya, menyapu seluruh deretan gigirnya, dan terutama saat lidah ahli itu membelit lidahnya dengan penuh hasrat.

"_A-aahngghhh_... _hyuunghhhh_..." desahan Changmin tak ayal membuat Yunho tak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Sudah cukup sedari tadi ia dibuat menahan hasrat melihat Changmin yang terlihat sangat manis dan menggoda. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah dan tatapan yang begitu seduktif saat menatapnya. Itu semua cukup untuk membuatnya hilang kendali akan birahinya.

"Let's make love, baby~"

.

.

.

"_Aaahhhh_... _hyuuunghhhh_..."

Changmin membungkam sendiri bibirnya dengan menggigit punggung tangannya saat jemari pria itu terus saja menggoda lubangnya. Posisinya saat ini ia tengah bersandar di pintu ruang ganti mereka, telanjang bulat, dengan satu kaki terangkat dan melingkar di pinggang Yunho. Sementara itu, tiga jemari nakal Yunho terus menggoda lubangnya dengan bergerak maju-mundur disertai bunyi becek akibat lube yang sudah membasahi lubang sempit miliknya.

"_Ummpphhhh_... h-hyuunggg... _please_..."

Kembali Changmin memohon pada Yunho dengan satu tangan mencengkeram lengan kekar kekasihnya, sementara satu tangan lain masih ia gunakan untuk menahan agar desahannya tak terdengar orang-orang yang berada di luar.

"Hmm? Kau ingin apa, baby? Apa jariku ini belum cukup?" goda Yunho dengan seringaiannya sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya maju-mundur di lubang ketat kesukaannya.

"_Aaaahhh_... _Aaahhhh_... hyunghhhh... c-cukup... a-aku ingin kau hyung—_Aaahhhhh_..."

Changmin melengkungkan tubuhnya saat jari Yunho yang di dalam tubuhnya kembali berhasil menekan titik sensitifnya. Membuatnya jadi tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menggelegak dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi ia tak mau. Ia ingin keluar saat Yunho sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya dan mencintainya sepenuh jiwa raga.

"..y-yunho hyung... _ngghhhh_... kumohonn..."

Kembali Changmin mendesahkan permohonannya. Namun kali ini disertai dengan tatapan memelas dari wajahnya yang sudah sayu menggoda.

Dan Yunho tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Kejantanannya yang sudah _hard_ semenjak pemotretan sudah tak bisa lagi berkompromi dengan keinginannya untuk terus menggoda kekasihnya yang lebih muda.

Dengan cepat Yunho langsung menarik tubuh Changmin menjaun dari pintu. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Changmin ke sofa empuk yang ada di ruang ganti itu, dan tanpa basa-basi Yunho langsung membuka lebar kedua kaki jenjang Changmin. Memposisikan dirinya di antara paha putih yang halus menggoda milik Changmin.

"Kau siap, baby?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Give it to me, hyung~"

Dan kejantanan besar milik Yunho yang sudah sedari tadi meminta untuk masuk ke lubang ketat Changmin, akhirnya bisa merasakan kembali tempat yang paling bisa membawanya ke puncak kenikmatan.

"Aaaahhhhnggghhhhhhh..."

Bibir Yunho pun dengan lihainya terus menguasai bibir Changmin agar teriakan Changmin teredam menjadi lenguhan yang terlalu keras. Banyak orang di luar kamar ganti mereka, dan ia tak ingin mereka semua bisa mendengarkan desahan seksi kekasihnya itu.

Saat semua bagian dirinya sudah memenuhi tubuh Changmin, Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan menangkup pipi Changmin dengan sayang. "Kau baik-baik saja, baby?" tanyanya dengan tulus.

Changmin yang terbaring lemas di sofa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saranghae, hyung..."

"Nado saranghae, baby." balas Yunho yang langsung kembali meraup bibir Changmin, bersamaan dengan ia yang mulai bergerak di dalam tubuh Changmin.

"_Aahhhhh_... ngghhhh... hhaa—_aahhh_..."

Desahan tertahan Changmin yang kadang berubah menjadi dengungan tak jelas itu kembali memenuhi ruang ganti mereka. Bersamaan pula dengan suara becek karena pergerakan Yunho yang secara perlahan meningkat kecepatannya.

Kedua kaki Changmin melingkar erat di pinggang Yunho, sementara kedua tangannya tak bisa lepas dari mencengkeram dan terkadang menjambak rambut leadernya saat pria itu terus menghujam prostatnya dengan kuat dan cepat.

Kenikmatan yang ingin ia suarakan terus saja di redam oleh bibir dan lidah Yunho yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Kedua tangan Yunho-pun tak pernah lepas dari kedua pipi Changmin. Menangkupnya dengan kuat seolah ia adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga miliknya—sementara pinggang dan tubuh bawahnya terus bergerak cepat menggenjot lubang Changmin. Yunho terus menciumi Changmin dengan sama rakusnya seperti yang tengah dilakukan kejantanannya di lubang Changmin.

Hawa panas menguar dari keduanya. Membuat peluh keluar dan membuat kulit keduanya menjadi semakin licin dan semakin... menggairahkan.

Meskipun ada dua AC yang mendinginkan ruangan, panas tubuh keduanya seolah tak terpengaruh. Malah panas keduanya semakin membakar birahi keduanya yang sudah semakin larut dalam kegiatan yang akan membawa keduanya merasakan kenikmatan surga dunia.

Dan tak ayal, semuanya membuat Changmin kembali mendesah diantara ciuman yang diberikan Yunho untuknya.

".._nghhhh_... hyung ak-aku... _aahhhhh_... akan—_nghhhh_... keluar..."

Yunho melepaskan satu tangannya yang sedari tadi terus menangkup pipi Changmin. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Yunho menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya, dan tanpa aba-aba, Yunho bergerak semakin cepat dalam menunggangi tubuh Changmin. Gerakannya semakin kuat dan tajam dalam menumbuk prostat Changmin, membuat namja yang lebih muda itu kembali melenguh nikmat—yang tertahan oleh ciuman ganas Yunho akan bibirnya.

Leader Tohoshinki itu melepas ciuman mereka sejenak, dan dengan suara rendahnya yang serak karena nafsu itu, ia berbisik tepat di bibir Changmin.

"Cum for me Changdolla. Cum for hyung.." perintah Yunho yang langsung di-iringi dengan genjotan ganas Yunho pada lubang Changmin, yang langsung menumbuk kuat prostat Changmin.

Namja yang lebih muda itu menjambak kuat surai gelap Yunho, dan secara perlahan kabut putih mulai memenuhi pandangannya.

"NNGGHHHHHH~!"

Tubuh Changmin melengkung bak busur terindah di dunia. Tanpa sedikitpun di sentuh, junior Changmin menyemburkan laharnya dengan kuat saat kenikmatan yang paling puncak melanda tubuhnya. Seluruh pandangannya memutih, sementara seluruh tubuhnya mengejang penuh nikmat.

Yunho sendiri sudah tak sanggup berdiam diri. Gerakannya yang semula cepat, kuat dan teratur itu kini berubah menjadi tak beraturan. Lubang Changmin yang semakin menyempit memijat kejantanannya membuat Yunho terus mengejar orgasmenya yang segera akan datang.

"...hyunghhhh..."

Dan desahan lirih Changmin memanggil namanya saat namja yang lebih muda itu berkubang dalam kenikmatan puncak membuat Yunho tak bisa bertahan.

"CHANGMIN!"

Dengan sauara seraknya, Yunho menyerukan nama Changmin saat ia melesakkan kejantanannya kuat-kuat ke dalam lubang Changmin, dan menyemburkan benihnya di dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

**Back to Photoshoot.**

"Errr… maaf Tohoshinki-san, but… can you guys leave a little more distance in between please…"

.

.

.

**.END.**

**Uhm... **

**Eheemm..**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG –UKNOW- YUNHO~!"**

**Seperti biasa, author yang buat ff ini namanya : 'Nae' , tapi dia ada akun ffn namanya : ' ' Sudah publish ff HOMIN juga yang judulnya "Hug-able Bear and His Baby Koala"**

**Dan karena tuh orang ngakunya masih sepolos Changmin(sssttt,pdhl Changmin aja kan udah nggak polos lagi), jadi dia minta Ela-JungShim yang masih innocent dan super polos buat bikinin bagian NC-nya~! Tapi keseluruhan story dan plot, itu murni bikinan Nae, -yang ngakunya- **

**Last, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG YUNHO**

**And**

**HAPPY FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL~!**

**Please, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya.. buat bayaran para author yang sudah nulis :)**


End file.
